All's Forgotten But Every Things Remembered
by TheAwesomeJellyBean
Summary: Iggy is the new guy at school and what happens when Max's old life catches up. fax, mylan and mabey a lil miggy. Rated t for language. Major HATIS! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first fanfic and well I don't know if I am any good at writing so as long as I get one review I will post another chapie so hope you enjoy. Rated T for language.**

"Hey Max is that the new dude, uh, Jeff," I look over in the direction Ella was pointing, "Go say hi Max," she says pushing me towards him.

"Hey what why me, I, you want to go talk to him," I whine, "Not me."

"Max he's in your year, and he could be in your form class or something," she quipped back shoot she was good.

"Fine," I grumble.

I walked up behind him weaving between other students who were ignoring him, I arrive to where he is standing, and he had his back to me. I say,

"Hi you're the new guy, uh, Jeff is it?"

He whips around to the sound of my voice and say's,

"How the hell did you know my name, and yes I am the latest blind dude on the block."

Huh he's blind guess the teachers don't know everything, "Well dude there is only 468 students in this small Arizonian school, oh and some very nosey teachers, you do the math."

"Oh right, do you dance or something." questioned Jeff.

"Um no, but i do fighting?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you're very light on your feet," he replied, "Could you lead me to my home room, it's um, TZL."

"Oh cool you're in my home room, um what's the best way for me to lead you."

"Um, well at my old school I would, um put my finger in their belt loop until I knew my surroundings."

Iggy POV

WTF why the hell did I just tell her that. She's probably just walked off thinking that I'm a grade one perv. Who the hell is touching my hand?

Instinctively I go to pull my hand away.

"Jeff its ok it just me the girl from before, Max, I'm gona put your finger into my belt loop, okay," she cooed like she was talking to a child. I hate it when people do that to me.

"Yeah um you don't have to," I reply nervously what if she has a boyfriend; "It might look a bit dodgy."

"Na, its fine Nick, my boyfriend, won't mind, come on where going to start walking to your right," Max replied, "Come on and meet Mr tall-dark-and-scary, that's what they call my boyfriend, who evidently wouldn't hurt a fly."

Oh god it's only my first day here and I'm going to die. Screw not hurting me all boyfriends are protective of their girlfriends. It's a proven fact.

She stopped we must be at the class or something.

"Hey Fang, Nudge, Ella this is the new guy, Jeff," What sort of names are those and I mean seriously who would name their kid Fang.

That name sounds deadly.

Well at least Nicks not here.

**Hoped you enjoyed R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay it's here I know I know it is short sorry but I hope you enjoy it anyways **

**Disclaimer: I evidently don't own Maximum ride or Fang or Iggy or any or the other characters.**

Max POV

Fang looked ready to kill someone. I just gave him a look that said say-one-word-and-you-will-regret-it-ill-explain-later. He nodded slightly seeing the desperation in my eyes and said,

"Hey your Jeff right, I'm Nick Martinez, Max's boyfriend, but everyone calls me Fang so what's your home room." god if only he listened to me like that all the time.

"Um I'm in room," he ducks his hand into his pocket and pulls out a small block of wood with brail on it and brushes hi fingers over it and says, "I'm in room TLZ with max."

"OMG, is that brail? Are you blind? Ohh so cool I meet a blind guy. I always wanted to meet a blind guy. Is it hard to read the brail? Oh wait you can't read. So is it like um hard to feel the brail? It probably isn't coz I mean you probably grew up with it or something? Or did you become blind in an accident or something?" Jeff with surprising accuracy slapped his hand over Nudges mouth.

"Wow." I breathe, we were all looking at him with awe right now, well except Nudge.

"What," He asked worriedly.

"I never had the guts," I said still awed, and a blind guy beats me to it and, he only knew her for what 2 freking minuets!" he looked at me still confused so I say "shutting down the Nudge channel." he smiled and Nudge tried to slap ne but I dodged the blow easily laughing.

I looked at fang and he looked envious. I knew why, nobody and I mean nobody had made me, the unbreakable maximum ride, laugh like that since I was about 4 so in about 11 years. Fang had never seen me laugh and jaguar only once. I never noticed how much I miss laughing.

But I knew what others didn't. Not even my right hand man or my best friend,

All and I mean all….

Good things must, must come…

To…

An…

End

Damn why did they have to come get me I was hoping that they would forget me.

But then again, I am…

Their…

Leader.

**Hoped you liked it the person who guesses who jaguar is gets a peek at the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3 is here yes **

Max POV

Jeff has been here for a week now and can walk around the school without any help.

The truth may be eating me away from the inside out, but I can still look happy on the outside. Even if graduation is next week.

Oh shit Fangs cornered me if anyone can see through the mask Fang can.

"Max you're not telling me something." He said

Ah shit. "What am I not telling you," great idea max put him off course, confuse him.

"I don't know but I know you're not telling me something and its big," shit he's good, "and I want you to tell me."

"Fang, darling, I tell you everything." We both knew that this was a lie. For only I could read the disbelief in his eyes. The eyes never lie.

"Fine what are you doing tonight?" Its Friday he knows that I always leave Friday for him.

**(****Underlined**** is Max **_**italic**_** is Fang)**

"Nothing where we gona go"

"_Surprise"_

"I hate you"

"_I love you"_

"Bite me"

'_Shrugs' "ok"_

"Ow, what the hell Fang"

"_You said bite me so I did"_

'Smiles sweetly'

"_Oh shit, what have I done I'v created a monster"_

"Yes, why yes you have"

"_Help Jeff max is going to kill me"_

'Evil chuckle' "yes, why yes I am"

'_Scared look' 'running away'_

'_Running back'_

"_I'll pick you up at seven pm"_

'_Running away' 'again'_

**Ok I know the last part is not really fang like but it still is fun. Review plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol you rock I got heaps of updates thank you so so so much. Enjoy the chappie**

So as promised fang showed up at seven pm sharp.

He had noticed that I wasn't myself. I had been jittery ever since the day that Jeff had arrived. I knew that he had been dying to ask me about it but I refused to acknowledge him. I think it pissed him off a little bit. I was preparing myself for the game of 200 questions once we got into the car. i knew what to say and it defiantly was not a lie, well not fully anyway.

"buy mum I should be home round 11." I yell out the door. Fang just smirked at me as we got into the car. "so are you going to tell me where we are going?" I question.

"surprise." Ah I guess where back to one word sentences again.

"fine then hate me see if I care." I reply. Wait! I do care.

"max I do not hate you, it's just a surprise."

"you of all people should know that I hate surprises."

"and" he said trying to figure out what she was trying to get at. "anyway tell me why where you so out of it today."

'sighing' "I will tell you but not quite yet, I have to tell you something else first." He didn't reply so I carried on, "I need you to understand that if anything happens and it causes me to forget you I want you to do everything in your power to make me remember and I never want to find out that you gave up ok!" I was crying before I finished saying my testimony.

"max what are you saying." His knuckles where white frang clutching the steering wheel so tightly. He was distressed.

"fang I'm saying that something is going to happen, I do not know what, but it's going to big and bad. You must know that I love you with all of my heart and that it will not be your fault you cannot blame yourself. There will be nothing that you can do to change that. Just love me and never ever give up on me." I was crying even harder now.

"max what the hell is going on, Fu*king hell, stop it you are scaring me, god damn it, tell me." He looked genuinely angry and it was directed at me. Oh shit.

"I'm so sorry but I can't I really wish I could and I really want to but I can't."

"max you always can, you always have a choice."

"fang I know that you were sent to do this and you cannot protest me from the inevitable. It must happen."

"max what the hell are you go-"

"fang watch out." I yell but it is already too late. his car ran the red light and connected with the truck.

My last thought before the blackness took over was, 'I will never find out where he was planning to take me.'

Then the blackness took over.

It was dark…

So, so dark…

**I hopped you liked it. Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~Fang POV~~~~~

Come on, open your eyes, Max wake up. Max come on I know you, you can do it. I know you Max you don't give up, you never give up, you're the unbreakable Maximum Ride."

I see her shuffling in her bed and roll over to face me. After staring at me for a minute or two she says, "sorry dude I think you got the wrong room or something my name isn't Max." she said, oh shit, I think she's got amnesia the doctor said it was possible

Frowning in concentration I left thinking, oh shit, oh shit, this cannot be happening it can't be right?

~~~~~Max POV~~~~~

Frowning in what seemed like concentrations the strange dude in black left. I lay there wondering if his friend was OK.

A few minutes later a doctor and the strange dude in black came back in, but he stayed back a bit more this time. I look at him in curiosity until the doctor started to talk to me.

"Hello Miss my name is Dr Jeb Bacheldor, I was wondering if you could answer me some questions"

"OK, shoot." Was my ingenious reply

"OK, can you tell me you name."

"Samantha Faymin." I reply while sneaking a glance at the strange dude in black, he looked like someone had just slapped him.

"Good, do you know where you are?"

"Um, I'm guessing in a hospital or at a doctor's office."

"Good, do you know why you are here?"

"Um, well no."

"That's OK, you were in a car accident. You have a concussion and a mild amnesia."

"Oh, OK, will I be able to call someone?"

"Yes sure. I will go get it now."

"Oh and who is that guy over there?" I ask pointing over at the strange dude in black, who gives me another strange look. What is it with him?

"That's Nickolas Walker, he was in the car with you." Strange I think I sure I don't know him.

"OK thank you." I say politely

The doctor left along with Nickolas leaving me alone to think about what the doctor said, I don't know who Nickolas is or why I was in the car with him but I do know that I need to call jaguar. Maybe he will know?


	6. AN

Author Note,

OK well I promised myself that I would never do one of these but hay we all do!

Anyway I writing this because I got a beta and just to let you know that my already posted chapters and the ones to come will be better and that I'm reposting all the already up chapters!

And thank you to all of those who are following my story and who have reviewed! You all rock!

Thank you

Purplefreak111


End file.
